Thanks For Being My Hero
by naleyintherain
Summary: Nathan and Haley are bestfriends. Haley is dating Damien West. One night changes all of that. ONESHOT! Lucas is a small part, no Brooke or Peyton NALEY! WARNING: STORY CONTAINS IMENSE DRAMA! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T STAND DRAMA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**A/N: This is a oneshot that sort of popped into my head. Warning: it has a lot of drama, but hey, this is why we love it so much!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but I do own this story line. You betta recognize! **

**Background information:**

**1. Haley is dating Damien West.**

**2. Haley is best friends with Nathan. **

**3. Damien attends Tree Hill High School.**

**4 Damien had been abusive the last couple months.**

**5. Haley hasn't told anybody, except Nathan.**

**Well, here we go, on with the story. Reviews and feedback would be wonderful!**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Haley sat in the bleachers of the Whitey Durham Field House, watching the Raven's basketball practice. She sat there, reading Lord of the Flies__and when she finally reached the last chapter, Whitey blew his whistle to signal the end of practice.

"Okay, boys, hit the showers. Report back here tomorrow at the same time. We need to prepare for the Classic." he blew his whistle one final time and the team left the court. As Whitey grabbed his baseball cap he turned to face Haley,

"Nice to see you again Miss James."

"Hello Coach Durham." Haley walked down the bleachers.

"Aw, Haley, you can call me Whitey."

"I thought only adults called you that."

"In my opinion you are more mature then most of the adults that call me Whitey." He smiled and Haley knew who was on his mind. The pink elephant in the room, Dan Scott.

"Okay Whitey." Haley noticed her best friend, Nathan and her boyfriend, Damien coming out of the locker room. She smiled upon seeing them and they smiled back. The thing about Nathan and Damien is, they hate each other. They honestly, can not stand each other. Nathan thinks that Haley deserves better and Damien thinks that Nathan tries to control her life to much.

"How are my two favorite men?" Haley asked, individually giving them each hugs. Damien gave her a firm kiss and Nathan had to work hard not to dry heave.

"I'm pretty good, how's my girl?" Damien asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm good, I'd be even better if you didn't always drag me to these boring practices."

"Well, you need to watch your boy in action."

"And, see your best friend, who is definitely a lot hotter." Nathan smirked and Haley slapped him in the chest. Damien flashed him a look.

"So are we still on for this afternoon?"

"Yeah, let's head to lunch." Haley looked at Nathan, who was looking down at the floor. "I'll meet you out at the car." Damien nodded and then left the gym. Haley put her arm around Nathan's waist and said,

"Natey." He ignored her, trying to fight the urge to smile. "Natey."

"Yeah, Hales."

"Smile." she gave him a hug "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Always.."

"And forever." She smiled at his statement and then before she left, she slapped his butt playfully. He smiled, loving the way she always flirted with him, not even knowing it and left to head home. He had calculus homework with his name on it.

Damien sat across from Haley as they ate their lunch at the local Subway. Haley was eating her salad while Damien was pigging out on a foot long. There was a silence between them, but it was a comfortable or even an awkward silence. It was a silence filled with tension, so thick you couldn't even cut it with a steak knife.

"Will you talk to me?" Haley asked

"What about?"

"Why you're so pissed."

"I'm not pissed."

"Yes you are." She grabbed his hand "Don't be stupid."

He struck her cheek which she grabbed with her free hand. She tore her other hand from his

grasp and stared at him. It hadn't been the first time he'd hit her, but he had promised to stop. Usually he only hit her when he was drunk. Never when he was sober.

"What the hell?" she barked. Finally decided to stand up to him.

"Don't ever call me stupid. Just because you're miss know it all doesn't mean your better then everyone else."

Tears were coming, "I never said I was." she got up and grabbed her purse. He grabbed her wrist tightly and she winced in pain.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Haley pulled her wrist away and looked him square in the eye.

"I like you, a lot Damien." She looked down and then back up at him. She knew he was going to freak when she said this, but she had to. Otherwise, he would never stop. "But I hate you when you get like this." He didn't do anything. He just stared at her and she decided to go one step further, "Call me when you change your act."

As she turned away, he grabbed her hair, forcing her to the ground. There, he stepped on her stomach repeatedly, she was moaning in pain. Secretly, in her mind, she wondered why no one was around to help her. They were in the back, yes, but they should be able to hear the arguing. She knew if she screamed, he'd hurt her even worse. He kicked her a couple times in the head before finally backing off. He was done and sure that she had learned her lesson. Haley laid on the ground and made a few sobs and then got up, wiping away her tears she picked her purse up off the ground and started to run. She ran out the door and ran all the way to her house, not to far from the restaurant. Haley was tired of being beaten.

She entered her front door, threw her purse on the couch and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn't going to cry because she was sick of crying. She wasn't sad, she was scared, afraid, and most importantly furious.

Plopping down in her computer chair she spun around logged onto her computer. As soon as she signed on, Nathan popped up on her screen.

Rav23: Turn on ur cam and mic

Tutrgrl99: K

Haley flipped on her webcam and turned on her mic. She clicked Nathan and soon her face was on her screen.

"Hey, how was your lunch with Damien?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Great." Haley fired back, just as sarcastically.

Nathan was concerned. He could vaguely see a bruise on her cheek and her voice was hoarse. Her eyes were red and puffy "No, come on Hales, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

Haley took a deep breathe and then spoke. "He did it again."

Nathan was immediately filled with anger. He hated the guy from the very beginning and then when he found out he had first hit her, he hated him even more.

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Nathan, please don't, worry about it."

"Hales, I'm not going to just drop this. This bastard, he's hurting you, I will not just let that go."

"Please, for me."

"Okay." they both knew that he wasn't going to give up that easily. "What can I do to make it better?"

"How about you stop by in about 3 hours and we watch some movies."

"Okay, I'll see you at six."

"Bye, guy."

"Bye, babe."

Haley spun around in her chair and then ran over to her closet to pick something out to wear. She knew that Nathan would be impressed with just a tee shirt and jeans but she still wanted to look nice. Haley James always looked nice.

A couple hours passed, Haley had laid out movies, popped popcorn, ordered a pizza and still had about twenty minutes to waste. She grabbed her guitar and started to play. She loved playing her guitar if she was sad, happy, or sometimes even nervous or anxious. It was her escape from the world and all she needed to make her feel better, was a guitar.

There was a knock on the door and Haley placed her guitar next to the couch. The knock seemed even more urgent. Haley ran and opened it and there was Nathan. She smiled but then it faded. His eyes were black, his cheeks swollen and puffy. He was barely keeping his balance.

"Nathan, what happened?"

"I went over to talk to Damien and we ended up doing a little bit more then talking."

Normally, Haley would have punched him, but he got enough of that already.

"How did you get here?"

"Lucas drove me." He was starting to fall over. "Look Hales, I'd love to talk more but I really just need to sit down."

She nodded and just as she about to move of to let him in, he passed out, falling face forward, landing in Haley's arms. She was shocked, scared, and nervous. She laid him down on the ground so he was on his back and ran out the door. There, Lucas was sitting in his car. Haley ran up to the driver side window and looked at him with serious eyes.

"What happened?"

[** Flashback**

_Nathan got off of the computer and went to call his brother, Lucas. _

"_Hello?" Lucas asked in the phone. _

"_Hey Luke, it's me man."_

"_Hey Nate, what's up?"_

"_Can you do me a favor and drop me off at Damien's house?"_

"_Why man? Can't you take your car."_

"_No, Keith's working on it. Can you pick me up in like 5 minutes."_

"_Yeah, why are you headed there? Don't you hate the dude?"_

"_Yeah, but I need to talk to him."_

"_Anything I can help you with?"_

"_Nah, I gotta do this on my own." Nathan hung up the phone and went to wait by the door. As soon as Lucas pulled up he climbed into the car, his face was serious and he looked straight ahead. Lucas knew something was up but wasn't going to make his brother any more angry. _

_The boys came up to Damien's house and Lucas pulled the car to a stop. _

"_Do you want me to come in with you?"_

"_No, I'll be right out." Nathan left and Lucas nodded. He knew the story, only because he had over heard Haley and Nathan talking about it, and he soon realized that Damien must have started again. He really wanted to help Nathan kick his ass, but knew his brother wouldn't stand for it. He'd probably say, "No man, you don't need the extra stress on your heart."_

_After about 20 minutes, Nathan came crawling out. He plopped down in the front seat and was breathing heavy. _

"_Hey man, you okay?" Lucas asked_

"_Yeah, I think Damien got the message."_

"_Do you need me to take you to a doctor?"_

"_No, trust me, Haley's will be just fine." _

_Lucas nodded understandingly and then pulled out of the driveway and headed up the street to the James residence. _

[ **End Flashback **

"I can't believe he would be so stupid."

"Hales, he did it for you, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm just touched."

"Well, where is he?"

Haley had to think of a lie. She knew that if Lucas found out Nathan was still passed out in her living room that he'd have to go to the doctor. The doctor would ask questions, her parents would find out about Damien beating her and it would all turn into one big mess.

"He's sitting on the couch, recuperating. He'll be fine."

"When should I pick him up?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He's staying the night." _Damn, I'm a better liar then I thought. _

"Okay, well then tell him I'll see him at school on Monday."

Haley nodded and waved to Luke as he pulled out and headed down the street. As soon as he was out of sight she ran back into her house, almost tripping over Nathan's limp body. He was obviously still unconscious and the strange thing was, Haley knew what to do. Her brother's were always doing this to each other so eventually Haley had to figure out how to nurse them back to tip top shape. It sort of became like a hobby.

She dragged him over to the couch, trying with all her might not to give him rug burn and eventually with a lot of tugging, grunting, and sweat, Nathan was on his back on the couch. She placed a pillow under his head and went upstairs to the bathroom. She grabbed bandaids, alcohol wipes, and a couple washcloths drenched in water.

Haley ran back down the stairs, almost tripping in the process and finally reached Nathan again. She placed the cool cloths on his forehead and on his chest and placed bandaids on every cut. She looked down at him again. All she could do was wait until he became conscious.

She was about to sit down and then she almost kicked herself. She forgot the main ingredient to a full recovery. Haley ran into her kitchen and zooming right passed the pizza that had arrived earlier and grabbed two bananas. She placed them in the blender until they made almost a thick paste. Placing them in a bowl she went back to Nathan's side, lifted his head, sat down, and placed his head on her lap. She played with his hair until his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, guy." Haley whispered. He smiled and then whispered back,

"Hey, babe." They both laughed. It was their own greeting that everyone thought was stupid. To them, it was special. There was a story behind it and no one cared to know. They just knew that ever since then, Haley James and Nathan Scott were the best of friends.

"How you feeling?" Haley asked, still messing with his hair.

"At the piss." he said. She laughed and then kissed his forehead.

"What was that for?"

"For being my hero."

"Anything for you, Hales." he tried to sit up but came back down with a grunt.

"Don't sit up, not until your ready." He smiled and thought that this was the perfect time to tell her how he felt. To take her in his arms and to kiss her. But just like clock work, the phone rang. Haley lifted up his head once more and ran over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hales, it's Luke. How's he doing?"

Haley looked over, Nathan had just sat up, with a lot of difficulty, and was currently digging for the remote.

"He's fine. We're just watching," Haley looked at the screen "Duke basketball."

"Again?"

"As always."

"Okay, so I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, Luke, talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and plopped down next to her best friend. He seemed a lot better and he looked at her, noticing her watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He laughed, "So, where's the food?"

Haley grabbed the bowl of mussed bananas and handed it to him.

"What am I, two?"

"Eat it."

"What is it?"

"Banana's"

"I hate bananas, I thought you knew that."

"I do, but if you eat them, you won't be so sore in the morning."

He put the bowl down and then looked at her, "I'll take my chances. Got any real food."

"The pizzas on the counter."

He got up and jogged over to the pizza. Grabbing four slices. Three for him, and one for Haley. They sat and watched the game in silence, a comfortable silence. Then Haley punched him the arm.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"What?"

"Thank you for standing up to Damien, but you could have gotten hurt a lot worse."

"I know, but I took the risk for you."

"Well thanks buddy, just remember, we're going to bed early."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you home and then I have cheerleading."

"Oh, well let's go to bed."

"Fine by me." Both got up and headed up the stairs, not noticing it was only nine o'clock. Haley went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, Nathan took off his shirt and pants so he was in nothing but his boxers.

"I'll go get the air mattress." Haley said

"No, just lay here with me."

She climbed in next to him and placed her head on his chest. They laid there as Nathan's eyes scanned the room. He came across a picture on her night stand and he laughed, remembering the good old days. The days before drama, the days before high school, the days before Damien.

[** Flashback**

_Nathan had to go visit his mother in Chicago and he had asked Haley to come with him. The two eighth graders hopped on the plane and were so excited. They had so much planned. They were going to the aquarium, the zoo, the museum, and then they were going to a baseball game. Yes, this was before basketball was his only passion, he enjoyed baseball as well. They, being the most devious kids on the planet went to the White Sox/Red Sox game, dressed in complete Red Sox gear. You may think, what's the big deal. They were sitting in the White Sox section. They received threats and stares, but none of it mattered. They were happy and having fun, the way it should be. _

_During the game they had appeared on the jumbotron and then after the game they were approached by the Red Sox coach. It turns out he got a kick out of the whole thing and drug them both out to homeplate. They were to pose and get their picture in the paper. Just as the camera was about to snap, Nathan scooped Haley up and she bursted out laughing. Let's just say it was a very interesting picture. _

[ **End Flashback **

"You still have this picture?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." By now the lights were off and they were facing each other. Out of the blue Nathan leans in and kisses Haley passionately on the lips. She was shocked, but loved the feeling.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nathan."

"But I wanted to."

"Yeah." she whispered. She lunged at him, kissing him firmly, her tongue begging for access. The laid there, in each others arms, and knew nothing would be the same.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please share. Thanks a lot for reading!!!!!!**


End file.
